Bajo La Lluvia
by Rorren
Summary: Una noche de tormentosa lluvia dos chicos aparecieron en una deshabitada calle, corriendo de la mano bajo la lluvia, riendo torpemente mientras el agua estallaba a sus pies y sus ropas se mojaban por completo pegándose a sus cuerpos. Dos desconocidos, destinados a encontrarse.


**Bajo la lluvia**

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre los tejados de las casas, las calles estaban repletas de agua, sin autos a la vista, solo habitadas por las luces tenues de los faroles exteriores.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, cuando dos chicos aparecieron en la deshabitada calle, corriendo de la mano bajo la lluvia, riendo torpemente mientras el agua estallaba a sus pies y sus ropas se mojaban por completo pegándose a sus cuerpos.

Los dos jóvenes se resguardaron del temporal bajo el techo del pórtico de una casa de ladrillo. Aunque ya era inútil, sus cuerpos estaban mojados y ya no tenía caso cubrirse del agua.

El chico moreno, algo más bajo que el castaño que lo acompañaba, apoyó al segundo contra la pared, junto a la puerta de la casa, mirándolo con una sonrisa y clavando sus ojos avellana en los azules profundos del otro chico.

Los labios del moreno chocaron de manera repentina contra los del castaño, moviendo sus labios de una manera necesitada, tomando al menor por el cuello. El castaño ante esto rodeó la cintura del moreno y lo oprimió contra si, logrado que sus cuerpos se tocaran en cada extremo.

-entremos-susurró el moreno, pegando sus labios al lóbulo del castaño y mordiéndolo de manera juguetona. El castaño gimió.

-¿es tu casa?- el moreno sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta principal. Con una sonrisa en su rostro le indico al castaño que entrara y aun antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a tomar el rostro del menor con sus manos juntando sus labios.

El chico de ojos avellana empujaba suavemente al castaño, mientras se besaban de manera intensa, dirigiéndolo hacia algún lugar especifico de la casa, sin embargo chocaron contra una pared en un momento, y el moreno bufó en los labios del castaño al notar que la pared impedía que siguieran avanzando.

En ese momento, las manos del moreno se deslizaron hacia la cintura del castaño, alzándolo levemente. El joven de ojos azules, rodeo en ese instante la cintura del moreno con sus piernas, mientras sus manos se adueñaban de los risos rebeldes, de este, mojados por la lluvia.

Los labios del mayor recorrían el cuello del castaño, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo, cada sitio. El moreno deslizó sus manos hacia el trasero de castaño, acariciándolo intensamente sobre sus ajustados jeans mojados, mientras caminaba de nuevo en busca de su habitación.

Luego de unos segundos, el castaño no supo cómo, pero se encontraban sobre una cama de sabanas blancas, y extremadamente amplia. El moreno estaba sobre él, desabrochando cada uno de los botones de su camisa. El castaño gimió al sentir una lengua recorriendo su pecho.

-hazme el amor-pidió el castaño. El moreno apoyó suave y placenteramente su pelvis contra la del castaño, este gimió ante el rose.

El castaño, definitivamente no sabía que estaba haciendo, si todo era por efecto del alcohol o lo que fuese, pero de cualquier manera le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca había hecho algo así ¿ir a un bar e irse con un desconocido? No, definitivamente ese no era Christopher P. Colfer.

-te haría lo que fuera Hummel-Chris contuvo una risita, había mentido sobre su nombre, definitivamente no podía decirle cual era su verdadero nombre, o por lo menos el lo creía así, después de todo estaba seguro de que aquel tipo también mentía sobre su identidad porque en cualquier caso ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo era Blaine Anderson?

Las manos del moreno tomaron los jeans junto a los bóxers del castaño sacándolos de un tirón, acariciando las piernas desnudas del menor, admirando a perfección de su cuerpo desnudo. Tocando partes de la anatomía del castaño que habían sido desconocidas para sus ojos hasta hacia tan solo unos segundos.

-por dios, eres jodidamente perfecto-murmuró el moreno, despojándose a sí mismo de su ropa mojada y apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el del castaño, besando sus labios hinchados, mientras posicionaba su miembro en la entrada del castaño. El moreno envistió bruscamente y una mueca de dolor se formo en el rostro del castaño.

-B-Blaine-susurro Chris-con cuidado.

El moreno se ruborizó ante esto, ¿en serio? ¿Estaba haciéndole el amor a un desconocido y se ruborizaba por eso? Sin duda Darren E. Criss debía dejar de beber.

El moreno lo envistió suavemente, esta vez produciendo un gemido de placer por parte de castaño.

Besos intensos y necesitados, caricias suaves e intensas, mordidas salvajes y excitantes, roses electrificantes, uñas dolorosas y sabrosas, marcas rojas sobre su piel. Sin cuidados, ni preparaciones, con alguien que desconocían. Sabían que estaba mal, y sin embargo todo parecía perfecto.

-sabes que esto no fue solo sexo ¿verdad?-indago el moreno besando al castaño, antes de salir de dentro de este.

-¿a que te refieres?-indagó el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-acabo de hacerte el amor-murmuró Darren volviendo a besar al castaño.

-es la primera vez que lo haces con un chico ¿verdad?-comento Chris, Darren lo miro sorprendido.

-¿tan mal estuve que te diste cuenta?-indagó el moreno con una mueca. El castaño negó sonriendo y besó tiernamente la nariz del mayor.

-no estuvo nada mal-murmuro el ojiazul- podría enseñarte un par de trucos tal vez-el moreno sonrió ante la insinuación del castaño.

-me encantaría Hummel-Chris ahogo un grito en ese instante, se suponía que desayunaría con Lea ese día, a las 8, recordó, y luego irían juntos al set.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto repentinamente, Darren levanto su muñeca para fijar los ojos en su reloj pulsera.

-las siete treinta-si, definitivamente el tiempo se le había pasado volando, y debía largarse antes de que la morena comenzara a llamarlo.

-debo irme-anunció, tomando su ropa mojada. Darren se quedo por un momento solo observándolo, confundido por la reacción del menor de querer irse tan repentinamente. Sin embargo logro reaccionar luego de unos segundos. Salió de la cama y tomó de uno de los cajones de su cómoda, ropa seca, tendiéndosela al castaño unos segundos después.

-ponte esto, está seca-murmuró, Chris no puedo evitar sentir como su corazón se derretía ante la ternura del moreno-siempre me han quedado algo largos así que supongo que te quedaran bien.

El castaño sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba la ropa, para luego vestirse rápidamente. El moreno se quedo observándolo sentado en su cama, pensando, en que jamás, nadie lo había hecho sentir tan completo como aquel desconocido, lo cual era algo extremadamente ilógico ya que ni siquiera sabía si su nombre era el verdadero.

-¿ya te vas?-indagó el moreno, cuando el chico de ojos azules terminó de cambiarse.

-sí, recordé que tengo un compromiso-contesto el castaño- y tengo que trabajar.

La mente de Darren pareció iluminarse en cuando hubo oído la palabra "trabajar", recordando que el también debía trabajar ese día.

-oh si, también yo-el castaño se encaminó hacia la puerta principal seguido por el moreno.

-adiós Anderson-murmuró Chris depositando un beso fugaz en los labios del moreno. El castaño abrió la puerta y se encamino hacia afuera. El día estaba extremadamente soleado, tanto, que nadie hubiese imaginado que hubiera llovido la noche anterior si no lo hubiese visto.

-espera-pidió el moreno tomándolo del brazo-¿me das tu numero?-el castaño sonrió y acerco su rostro al del moreno apretando sus labios intensamente sobre los de este, para luego separarse y volver a sonreírle.

-¿estás loco?-bromeó Chris-jamás le daría mi numero a un desconocido.

Dicho esto, el castaño se marcho tranquilamente, caminando por la calle desolada. El moreno se quedo observándolo hasta que su figura desapareció de su campo de visión.

Darren apoyó su mano sobre sus labios, aun podía sentir el toque de los labios del castaño, como si estuvieran aun pegados a los suyos.

-por dios Chris-murmuró Lea, casi ahogándose con su café-no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

-ni yo-contesto el castaño tomando otro sorbo de su café, mirando hacia la nada perdido en sus ensoñaciones-pero, fue algo diferente ¿sabes? No lo sé, nunca me había sentido tan completo.

La morena sonrió abiertamente, dejando escapar un brillo de sus ojos, como si algo fantástico hubiese sucedido.

-¿cuál es el nombre del galán?-indagó. Chris rió suavemente.

-Blaine Anderson-la morena frunció el seño.

-¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese? Creí que Blaine era una marca de desodorantes- el castaño no pudo evitar carcajearse-sin embargo, me suena extremadamente familiar.

Chris alzó las cejas sorprendido, porque realmente el también creía haber oído ese nombre en algún lugar, pero luego de haberlo pensado un poco había descartado la idea de conocer realmente a algún Blaine Anderson, Sin embargo, ahora que Lea lo decía, sus dudas resurgían nuevamente.

-también a mi-suspiró el castaño. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera agregar algo más el teléfono de Chris sonó-¿hola?

-Chris soy Ryan, ¿puedes venir al estudio ahora? Tengo una sorpresa para ti-Chris pudo oír como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Ryan.

-estaré allí en diez minutos-contesto y colgó el móvil, para luego mirar a Lea y sonreír-Ryan tiene una sorpresa para mí, ¿me acompañas?

-con gusto.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-indagó Chuck al otro lado del móvil. Darren bufó.

-no voy a volver a repetírtelo-aseguró el moreno.

-bueno, si te gusta esta bien ¿verdad?-comentó su hermano.

-verdad-aseguro el moreno-pero el hecho es que jamás lo volveré a ver, ni siquiera me paso su número y dudo que su nombre sea el verdadero.

-dudas porque tu le mentiste sobre el tuyo-aseguró Chuck

-tal vez, pero por alguna razón creo que el también mintió.

-solo lo crees porque te sientes mal por no haberle dicho tu verdadero nombre y desearías haberle dicho la verdad-replico su hermano en un suspiro.

-¿Qué eres mi psicólogo?-indagó Darren molesto.

-no, lo siento, pero no te haría mal ir a uno- Darren bufó.

-tengo que colgar-indicó, mientras aparcaba su auto en el estacionamiento de su nuevo trabajo-luego te hablo.

-está bien, y no te rindas con el chico hermanito.

Chris avanzó por el set tomado del la mano de Lea, mientras hablaban de tonterías. Al llegar al salón de grabaciones, Ryan se encontraba hablando con alguien, un muchacho, que estaba de espaldas a ellos, de risos negros y alborotados.

-hey Chris-llamó Ryan en cuanto lo vio, el castaño se acerco al hombre, pero todos sus sentidos se perdieron en ese instante, en cuanto vio al muchacho con el que estaba hablando su jefe. Un chico, de tez morena, con grandes e intensos ojos avellana, de cejas gruesas y risos negros, era él, era Blaine. En ese instante Chris pudo volver al mundo y oír lo que decía Ryan-el es Darren, Darren Criss, el interpretara a Blaine Anderson, el nuevo pretendiente de Kurt.

Darren permanecía igual de perplejo que Chris, con sus pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta en lo que podría ser una o minúscula.

-¿Darren?-indagó más que confundido el castaño.

-¿Chris?-respondió el otro aun mirándolo perplejo.

-¿se conocen?-pregunto Ryan sorprendido y a la vez divertido por las muecas de los dos muchachos.

-increíble, me mentiste-acusó el castaño haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su jefe, quien se aparto lejos de los chicos al ver que se avecinaba una discusión.

-también me mentiste-replicó el moreno a la defensiva. Chris rodo los ojos.

-no podía decirle mi nombre a un desconocido.

-ni yo tampoco-respondió Darren encogiéndose de hombros. Chris suspiró, analizando las cosas, y se dio cuenta que realmente no podía reclamar la verdad cuando él tampoco la había dicho. El castaño vaciló un momento antes de extender su mano hacia el moreno.

-soy Chris, es un placer conocerte-murmuró sintiendo como sus pómulos enrojecían furiosamente. Darren sonrió ante la acción del castaño, pero no tardo en estrechar su mano con la de Chris.

-soy Darren, y es un placer conocerte también-Chris sonrió suavemente.

Ryan se acerco nuevamente en ese instante, mirando confundido primero al castaño y luego al moreno.

-Bueno… ¿empezamos?-indagó el hombre. Chris y Darren soltaron sus manos en ese instante sorprendidos para luego asentir torpemente-¿quieren ensayar sus líneas primero?

-claro, iremos a mi tráiler a ensayar-contesto Chris tomando a Darren por los hombros y guiándolo hacia su tráiler.

Lea y Ryan no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro confundidos. Aunque la morena sospechaba algo de todo lo que había sucedido.

En cuanto entraron al tráiler el castaño cerró la puerta con llave. Darren se acomodó en un silloncito tipo puff mientras observaba la acción del castaño. Chris se giró hacia él con una media sonrisa.

-esto podría ser interesante-murmuró. El moreno alzó las cejas.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Darren ¿eh?-rió el castaño-voy a enloquecer tu mundo.

El castaño se lanzó sobre el moreno besándolo apasionadamente, Darren tomó la cintura del oji azul respondiendo al beso con intensidad.

Definitivamente ninguno de los dos esperaba eso. Darren no esperaba que el castaño reaccionara así y Chris nunca se hubiese imaginado a si mismo reaccionar de esa manera. Sin embargo Darren le producía una extraña combinación de sensaciones, que lo hacían querer arriesgarse a lo que fuera. Y por alguna razón el castaño apostaba a que "eso" que tenían entre ellos, que a primera vista no era nada, sería algo demasiado importante para ambos.

Ocho horas, ocho horas exactas habían pasado desde que se habían introducido en el tráiler, besándose en cada parte de su cuerpo, creando aquella conexión única, que habían sentido hacia unas horas, y que se negaban a dejar.

Varias veces habían venido a buscarlos, golpeando la puerta, pidiendo que abrieran, diciendo que debían ir a grabar y sin embargo ninguno de los dos se molesto siquiera en contestar, estaban demasiado ocupados sintiéndose el uno al otro.

La noche había caído para cuando ambos chicos salieron del tráiler, con la rompa desordenada, al igual que su cabello, con sus respiraciones aun algo agitadas y el cuerpo pegajoso.

Darren entrelazó sus dedos con los de Chris mientras caminaban por la plaza de aparcamientos del set. Ambos chicos permanecían en silencio, como si no necesitaran decir nada más. En ese instante una suave lluvia comenzó a caer, golpeando suavemente en sus rostros acalorados.

El castaño solo se volteo a sonreírle al moreno, Darren le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera, como si la lluvia fuese su marca registrada. El moreno tomo al castaño por la cintura, mientras Chris entrelazaba sus dedos en los risos de este.

-¿extraño comienzo no crees?-indago el moreno. El castaño peino distraídamente los risos de Darren.

-creo, que podría tener un final feliz-susurro el castaño, clavando sus ojos azules en los avellana del moreno.

-tendrá un final feliz-murmuro Darren mientras posaba sus labios sobre los del castaño, en un beso dulce, de una promesa, de que estarían juntos. Sin que ni siquiera una cruda tormenta los pudiese detener.


End file.
